What Is Love Anyway?
by Kittycat78
Summary: We all ask ourselves this question sometime in our life. But what is love? Sure we all know how to describe love and you could look it up in the dictionary, but what is it really. Even know I don't think I know.
1. The Start of Another Week

**_Chapter 1_**

**_The Start of Another Week

* * *

_**

WHAT IS LOVE?

We all ask ourselves this question sometime in our life. But what is love? Do any of us really know the answer? Sure we all know how to describe love, and you could look it up in the dictionary but what is it really? Even now I don't think I know.

* * *

--**_0--0--0--0--0_**--

* * *

It had started out just like any other Monday morning.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

THUD!

Kagome had once again thrown her alarm clock at the wall before rolling over and going back to sleep.

"Kagome get up or you'll be late!" Her mother called from down stairs. Kagome groaned as she got up. 'Mom's right and I can't afford to be late today.' She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans before heading for the shower. After finishing her shower she went to the mirror, staring at her reflection. Kagome wasn't a girl you could call ugly, in fact most guys used the term drop dead gorgeous, though Kagome didn't see herself as being all that pretty. At sixteen years old she was already quite developed, she had long black hair that went half way down her back and deep sapphire blue eyes. She was currently wearing a pair of tight low rider blue jeans and a baby blue t-shirt that hugged her chest. She sighed looking into the mirror before running a brush through her hair and heading down stairs.

"Breakfast is ready Kagome," Her mother said as Kagome walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry, I don't have time to eat I slept in and if I don't hurry I'll be late picking up Sango," She replied before grabbing her backpack and car keys.

"Have a nice day honey," Her mother called as Kagome slipped on her black flip flops and headed out the door.

"I will Mom," she called before walking out the door and getting into her silver Mazda

When she pulled up to Sango's house, Sango ran out and got into Kagome's car. Sango had her dark brown hair pulled up into a ponytail, her hazel eyes sparkling mischievously. She sat down smoothing invisible wrinkles from her short black skirt and readjusting the strap of her light pink tank top, before saying "So what took you so long, was Kouga sticking his tongue down your throat again this morning."

"No, I was up late last night studying with Kouga, that's when he was sticking his tongue down my throat," Kagome replied with a giggle. "Sorry though, I slept in. I'll try to be on time tomorrow."

"It's ok I guess, since you won't be late again," Sango said.

"Do remember I only said I'd try to be on time," Kagome said with a laugh, as she pulled away from Sango's house.

"Oh don't worry you'll be time from now on," Sango said with a smile.

"What makes you so sure. What are you a psychic now." Kagome said jokingly.

"No I'm not a psychic, but I know you'll be on time because if you aren't I'll pound you." Sango said with a laugh as she hit her fist into her hand. Kagome looked at Sango out of the corner of her eye, she wasn't so sure that Sango was joking. She sped up, 'better not give Sango any reasons to hit me, she's stronger than she looks and she kinda scares me.'

* * *

**_A/N_**:

Ok you may have noticed this isn't the old chapter well I rewrote it because I didn't like how it had turned out, so I hope you like this version better. I'll try to update more often but I won't be able to for a while my computers got a virus and I'll be offline until it gets fixed, but with as slow as my brother is it may be a month or two. Well please review.

* * *

**_Final Thought from Kagome_**:

_I really hope Sango's joking.

* * *

_

_Blanket disclaimer for this fanfic (will apply to this and all other chapters in **What Is Love Anyways?**): I do not claim any rights to Inuyasha or the characters associated with the anime/manga. Those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi, et al. I do offer my thanks to her for creating such vivid characters for me to terrorize._

_Sam_


	2. The New Kid

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The New Kid

* * *

**_

When they got to school Kagome parked her Mazda in her usual spot near the door, and they got out of the car and walked into the school. When they got to their lockers they took out their books and walked to homeroom. Once they reached homeroom they took a seat near the back beside their friends Miroku, Rin, and Sesshomaru.

They had all been best friends since they met in elementary well except Sesshomaru they met him in 7th grade, but he had easily fit in. Rin Hirayama was very naïve and could be childish at times, she had long black hair and brown eyes, she was wearing low rider blue jean caprice and a yellow t-shirt, she and Sesshomaru had been dating since 8th grade. Miroku Houshi was the biggest pervert on earth, you couldn't bend over without finding his hand on your ass, but he was a really nice guy once you got past that and at times he could give great advice. He has shoulder length black hair, which he tied into a ponytail at the nape of his neck and he was wearing black slacks and a purple t-shirt. Sesshomaru Takashi could easily be described as the coldest guy on earth, I mean if there was an award for it he would win … every year, he had even been nick named the 'Ice Prince' by most of the students, and the only time he ever smiles is when he's with Rin. He has really long silver hair that makes most girls jealous, cold golden eyes, and a nice build. He was wearing black slacks and a white t-shirt with his hair down.

When they sat down Rin leaned over to Kagome before whispering "Guess what?"

"What?" Kagome asked turning to look at her.

"Well I don't know if I should tell you," Rin giggled while smoothing out invisible wrinkles in her yellow t-shirt. "But I guess I could, Sesshy's twin brother is starting school here soon."

"How soon?" Kagome asked.

"Really soon." Rin replied smiling.

"How soon is really soon." Kagome asked looking at Rin who was smiling rather creepily.

"Well it's about … right now." Rin said as the bell rang and Ms. Keade walked in followed by the boy that was obviously Inuyasha.

"Hello class. We have a new student with us today, his name is Inuyasha Takashi."

Inuyasha Takashi is Sesshomaru's twin brother they weren't identical twins but they have a strong family resemblance. Inuyasha was sent to boarding school a couple years before the Takashi's moved to Tokyo. He was sent there Sesshomaru had told them because he had hotwired his 6th grade teacher's car and rode it all over the city, it had been ordered by the court that he went there. Last week Sesshomaru had told them he was coming back because him and some of his friends tried to burn the school down but he didn't know exactly when. He had long silver hair like Sesshomaru's and gorgeous golden eyes also like Sesshomaru's but his were warmer and held more emotion. He had a nice build and was wearing black slacks with a red t-shirt; he had his hair left down, and he had a scowl on his face. 

"Inuyasha please take a seat beside Kagome Higurashi. Kagome will you raise your hand," Ms. Keade said. Kagome sighed as she raised her hand. "And Kagome will you please show Inuyasha around."

"Yes Ms. Keade." Kagome answered as Inuyasha took a seat beside her. 'Why am I always stuck showing the new kids around?' Kagome mentally asked herself as she sighed again.

* * *

_**A/N**:_

Ok you may have noticed this isn't the old chapter well I rewrote it because I didn't like how it had turned out, so I hope you like this version better. Well please review.

* * *

_**Final Thought from Kagome**:_

_Great another new kid to show around.

* * *

_

_Blanket disclaimer for this fanfic (will apply to this and all other chapters in **What Is Love Anyways?**): I do not claim any rights to Inuyasha or the characters associated with the anime/manga. Those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi, et al. I do offer my thanks to her for creating such vivid characters for me to terrorize._

_Sam_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Here's the third chapter. I thank everyone for their reviews they made me happy. So I give cookies to everyone that replied. Well I'm sorry about how short the last chapter was but I had written it before hand and on paper it looked like more. Well please read and review thanx.

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha! HA! HA! HA! Okay I don't, the lovely Rumiko Takahashi does!

"Words" - talking

'Words' – thinking and description

_Words_ – writing and flashbacks  
  
What Is Love Anyway?  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By Kittycat78  
  
When the homeroom bell had rung Kagome asked Inuyasha to see she his schedule. "Why should I show it to you?" he replied rudely.  
  
"Because I need to see it to show you were your first class is." Kagome replied.  
  
"Feh" he said as he handed her his schedule. 

'Figures.' Kagome thought as she looked at his schedule. 'Ms. Keade had him put in all my classes.' "Come on" she said as she handed him his schedule back, and led him to their first class, history.

When they got there Kagome went and sat beside Rin who was also in this class, and Inuyasha not knowing where to sit sat behind her. Then Kagome turned to Rin and said "So what were you going to tell me earlier?"

"Oh just that Sesshy's brother Inuyasha was starting school here today." Rin said. And Inuyasha looked liked like he was holding back a laugh.

"Oh" Kagome replied.

RING!

The class starting bell rang just as Mr. Myouga entered. 'Mr. Myouga was a short old man and he was almost bald.'

"Hello students, today we will be having a pop quiz." He said happily, he was obviously happy he was making student suffer.

"Aww!" the whole class groaned. Mr. Myouga gave way too many quizzes.

"Everyone take out a pen as I hand out the quizzes." (A/N – I have no idea what you take in grade 12 social, after all I'm only in grade 9.)

Once Mr. Myouga had handed out the quizzes everyone started. Kagome started writing down her answers. She was on the second last question when she felt a tap on her shoulder, but she ignored it and finished that question. She was half way through the last question when she was tapped on the shoulder again, she turned around and said "What?"

"What's the answer to question eight?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked at him and said "I'm not telling you figure it out on your own." She snapped, and turned back around, when she was tapped on her shoulder again. She said leave me alone!"

"I'll leave you alone if you give me the answer." He said with a smirk.

"No! I won't give you the answer." She told him, her anger clearly showing in her voice.

"Yes, you will." He said.

"No, I won't!" She said.

Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Takashi, to the principals office!" Mr. Myouga said.

"But..." Kagome started.

"Now!" Mr. Myouga.

'Oh my god!' Kagome panicked, she had never once been sent to the principal's office, she's never even gotten a detention.

'What's her problem, hasn't she ever gotten in trouble before?' Thought Inuyasha, and then he looked at her, she looked like she was gonna burst into tears at any moment. 'Never mind I take back my question.'

A/N – How did you like it? It's longer then my last one. Well at least I think it is. Oh and I wanted to ask do you think I should keep my chapters the length they are and update more or make them longer and update them a little slower? Please tell me. Anyway please review. Buh-bye!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – Well here's the 4th chapter. Sorry it took so long, I was busy all weekend trying to win tickets to the Simple Plan concert. But sadly I did not win, and I was too depressed to write until now. Well here's the chapter, hope you like it. Please read and review thanx.

Disclaimer: I won't do this!

HAHAHA you can't make me!

Inuyasha is mine!

Lawyers look at me evilly while waving lawsuits!

Ok! Ok! I don't own Inuyasha, are you happy now! TT

Lawyers nod vigorously!

"Words" - talking

'Words' – thinking and description

Words – writing and flashbacks   
  
What Is Love Anyway?   
  
Chapter 4   
  
By Kittycat78 

'I'm going to be in so much trouble!' Kagome thought. 'My mother will kill me! I'm going to die! My life will end at age 16!' "I'm gonna die!" Kagome said as she and Inuyasha walked down the hallway side by side.

"Will you stop whining already, it's getting on my nerves!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Well if you hadn't bugged me for the answer, we wouldn't be in trouble!" Kagome yelled.

"Are you blaming me for this!"

"Yes I am!"

"Well it's your fault if you had given me the answer, we wouldn't have gotten in trouble!"

"My fault! My fault! You were trying to use me to cheat! It was your fault!"

"No it was yours!"

"No yours you... you big jerk!"

"Wench!"

"Asshole!"

"Bitch!"

"Go to the office!" Mr. Myouga yelled out his classroom door. Just then Kagome realized that she had stopped walking when she had started fighting with Inuyasha.

Kagome then turned and started walking away. Inuyasha followed behind her and they walked the rest of the way in silence. When they got to the office they told the secretary why they were there and then sat down to wait for the principle to see them. About ten minutes later Miroku walked into the office.

"Ah, you again this is the third time today!" The secretary said.

"Let me guess, you couldn't keep your hands to yourself." Kagome said dryly.

"Why Kagome how could you say such a thing about me, I would never do such a thing." Miroku said as he faked innocence. Kagome gave him a deadpan look. But Miroku didn't seem to notice.

"Kagome. Inuyasha. Come in here." The principle Mrs. Fukamori said, as Kagome and Inuyasha got up and went into her office.

"Well, I expected this from you Inuyasha, but not on the first day. And Kagome you have never gottin into trouble in the three years you've been here. Please Kagome tell me what happened." Mrs. Fukamori listened quietly as Kagome explained what had happened.

"So that's how it happened. Kagome you are not in trouble." She said as Kagome sighed happily. "But Inuyasha you get a detention."

"WHAT! That's not fair! Why did I get in trouble and not her?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Because she is a good student and you have a history for getting into trouble." Mrs. Fukamori said.

"Inuyasha, I'll be seeing you at 3:00. You may go back to class now, I have to see Miroku. Again." She said as Kagome suppressed a giggle. As Miroku walked in Kagome and Inuyasha left. They walked back to class in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – So here's the 5th chapter. Is anyone even reading this story anymore! I think I might stop writing it, since no ones reviewing. **I won't post chapter 6 until I get at least 3 reviews!** Okay so please read and review, if anyone is even reading. OMG I just realized I didn't put an authors note at the end of the last chapter, which sucks!

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha I wouldn't be writing a disclaimer.

"Words" - talking

'Words' – thinking and description

_Words_ – writing and flashbacks 

What Is Love Anyway?

Chapter 5

By Kittycat78

When they got back to class the bell had already rung so they grabbed their books and headed to their next class, math. When they got there Kagome sat behind Miroku thinking it would be safer then sitting in front of him, and Inuyasha sat next to him. During the class Inuyasha and Miroku talked and became fast friends, finding out they had a lot in common. The rest of their classes until were pretty much the same. (A/N – I'm gonna skip until lunch because writing about classes is getting boring.)

When Kagome got into the cafeteria she bought her lunch, which consisted of a weird looking lump of grey mush. 'Looks tasty' Kagome thought sarcastically, as she walked to her usual table and sat in between Sango and Rin, but there was a space between her and Rin. Miroku sat in front of Sango and Sesshomaru sat in front of Rin.

"Ugh, this looks grosser than usual." Sango said as she poked at her own grey lump of mush.

"Ya it does." Kagome agreed.

Then they watched in disgust as Miroku took a large bite of his mush and swallowed it.

"Eww, that's gross! How can you eat that?" Rin asked.

"Easy, like this." Miroku said as he took another bite, They all turned their heads away as he did this. Miroku then looked at their food and said "Hey are you gonna eat that?" Everyone then pushed their plates to him.

Then Inuyasha walked up to the table and sat down in between Miroku and Sesshomaru, and said "Hey Miroku, Hey Sesshy."

"Why are you calling me that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Aww, no hello Sesshy." Inuyasha said mockingly.

"Just answer the question." Sesshomaru snapped.

"I heard your girlfriend call you that." Inuyasha replied.

"Just be glad he didn't hear your other nickname." Kagome said.

"Yes he really would be making fun of you if he had heard Rin call you fl..." Just then Sango slapped her hand over Miroku's mouth to stop him from saying it.

"It won't help Sesshomaru if you tell Inuyasha his nickname." Sango said sharply.

"Oh yeah." Miroku said sheepishly.

Just then two new people arrived at the table, Kouga Ookami and Ayame Wolf. 'Kouga had long black hair that he tied in a high ponytail, he had baby blue eyes and nice build, he was wearing a black t-shirt and baggy blue jeans. Ayame had long bright red hair, which she had in two high pigtails, and she had a purple flower in her hair, she had emerald green eyes, she was wearing a black mini skirt and a red tank top. They had also been friends with them since elementary.'

"Hey." Kouga said as he sat down next to Kagome and gave her a quick kiss.

"Hey you guys." said Ayame as she sat beside Inuyasha and in front of Kouga.

"Hey." Sango said. "Oh Inuyasha, this is Kouga and Ayame our other friends."

"Hi." Ayame said. But Kouga was to busy flirting Kagome to notice him.

"So Rin whatcha doin?" Ayame asked.

"Watching Miroku be gross." Rin answered.

"Eww, that's disgusting." Ayame said as she looked at Miroku.

Just then Miroku looked up and saw Ayame and Kouga and said, "Hey, when did you guys get here?"

"When you were busy being gross." Kagome said.

"Oh." Miroku said, he then turned to Sango and shoved his fork in her face and said, "Want some?"

As Sango leaned back to get away from the deadly substance she fell off the bench and landed on her ass. "Oww, my bum!" Sango said as she stood up and rubbed her bum.

"Well Sango if you'd like I could rub your behind, for you." Miroku said.

"PERVERT!"

SLAP!

RING! RING! RING!

The bell had rung so they all got up and went to their lockers. For the next two classes Miroku still had the handprint.

A/N – Well there's the 5th chapter. When I add the 6th chapter (if I add it!) It will take place after school. **SO IF YOU WANT ME TO ADD IT I HAVE TO HAVE AT LEAST 3 REVIEWS!** More would be nice. Please read and review. Bye


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – Even though I didn't get 3 reviews I still decided to update, even if it was only for one person. And I was really surprised you guys didn't kill me since I made it so Kagome was dating Kouga (or maybe you just didn't notice.). So well here's chapter six. Well read and please please please review.

Disclaimer: Roses are red

Violets are blue

I don't own Inuyasha

And neither do you!

What Is Love Anyway?

Chapter 6

By Kittycat78

Kagome was watching the clock, there was only fifteen more minutes until the end of the class and school day and it seemed as though time had slowed down. 'At least it isn't a horrible subject, to get tortured with.' Kagome thought wistfully. It was literature with Ms. Keade.

"Well class I decided to assign a partner project." Ms. Keade said. Kagome immediately turned to Sango to ask her to be her partner. "I will be assigning the groups." She continued. Groans were heard around the room.

"The groups will be... Kikyo and Naraku. Eri and Yuka, Kagura and Kanna, Ayume and Hojo, Sango and Miroku..." Sango groaned at that. 'I hope I get to go with Kouga.' Kagome thought. "Kouga and Ayame..." 'Guess not, I just hope I'm not with some creepy guy.' "Sesshomaru and Rin, Hinten and Maten, Yura and Juromaru, and Kagome and Inuyasha." Kagome groaned.

"At least he's cute." Sango said.

"I do have a boyfriend Sango." Kagome replied. (A/N – and for those of you that don't read the authors notes at the beginning and end of a chapter, Kagome is dating Kouga.)

"You will be writing a report with your partner on a Japanese legend of your choice. Get into your groups and try to think of one." Ms. Keade said. Kagome turned around so she could talk to Inuyasha.

"So which legend do you want to do?" Kagome asked him.

"I don't know." Inuyasha told her.

"Do you want to come over to my house after school? I'm sure we could find a legend there. My granpa sure know hundreds of them." Kagome asked.

"If I have to."

"You do." Kagome said. "Here's my address and phone number."

"You sure do seem eager to give me your phone number." Inuyasha smirked. "I hope you don't expect me to return the favor."

"I already have your number." Kagome commented as she handed him the piece of paper. When he gave her a dumb look she said, "Sesshomaru gave it to me."

"Oh ya, you guys are friends." Inuyasha said.

"Duh, well come over at 5:00, okay." Kagome said as she flashed a smile.

"Fine." Inuyasha replied as the bell rang and they all left to go their lockers.

Outside School

"So Kag, you wanna come over the 'rents are out of town." Kouga asked Kagome as he gave her a chaste kiss.

"Sorry Kouga I can't, I made plans to work on my lit project, maybe tomorrow." Kagome replied. "Bye, I'll see you later, k."

"Ok, bye." Kouga said as he watched Kagome get into her car and drive away, before getting into his own car and leaving.

In Kagome's Car

RING! RING!

Kagome's cell rang before she picked it up and answered.

"Hey Sango" Kagome said.

"Hey, how'd you know it was me?" Sango asked.

"I'm psychic. No I just have caller id." Kagome said.

"Oh ya I forgot. Well I called for a reason." Sango said.

"And what would that be? No wait let me guess. You called to complain about being partnered up with Miroku. Am I right?" Kagome said. Sango sighed.

"Yes your right. But common why am I always paired with the lech." Sango said.

"Because teachers are evil and enjoy torturing us." Kagome said with a laugh.

Sango sighed once again. "You must be right."

"Well, Sango I'd better go I'm home now." Kagome said as she pulled into her driveway. 'Wow time sure flies when you listening to Sango complain.'

"Okay, bye Kag." Sango said.

"Bye." Kagome said, as she hung up. She then grabbed her bag, locked her car door, and started up the hundreds of stairs to her shrine home.

A/N – Well that's the 6th chapter I hope you liked it. My arm hurts I have an arm cramp from all this typing, not to mention I slept on it weird and woke up with shooting pains in my arm. And please don't kill me, Kagome has to be dating Kouga for this story to work, but don't worry she ends up with Inuyasha. Well please review. Bye.

Please read my poem

_Lies _

_Lies of corruption_

_My seduction_

_Lies of deceit_

_Lay at my feet_

_Lies of love_

_From God above_

_Lies of pain_

_All for my gain_

_Lies of lies_

_Where truth dies_


End file.
